At present, an electrical connector employed in industry usually includes an insulating main body and a plurality of electrical terminals disposed on the insulating main body. The insulating main body is provided with a receiving face for a chip module, an installing surface for connecting with the printed circuit board, and a plurality of terminal holes running through the receiving face and the installing surface. The terminal holes are fitted with the electrical terminals, whose one ends are connected with the printed circuit board by the tin balls and other ends are elastically abutted against a corresponding conducting washer provided on the chip module to achieve the electrical conduction between the chip module and the printed circuit board.
However, it is sometimes necessary for a printed circuit board to go through a reflow soldering for a printed circuit board to be installed with electronic devices on the side opposite to the side installed with the electrical connector. During the reflow soldering, the electrical connector installed on the printed circuit board is dangling from the printed circuit board. The electrical connector is only connected with the printed circuit board only by the tin balls provided on the electrical terminals. And the tin balls are getting softer as the temperature surrounding the printed circuit board increases. Although the tin balls can attach to the printed circuit board with the surface tension of molten tin balls, the center of gravity of the electrical connector may move from its centroid and then the electrical connector will tilt a certain degrees relative to the printed circuit board, i.e. the overall electrical connector is not in parallel with the printed circuit board. At the location where the electrical connector moves away from the printed circuit board, the tin balls are inclined to detach from the printed circuit board and in turn the electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the printed circuit board would be negatively affected.
It is therefore necessary to provide a novel electrical connector to overcome the shortcoming described above.